Smutty Wedding Sex?
by KaylaMiller
Summary: You are invited to the wedding of Claire Littleton & Charlie Pace. Jack & Kate both get an invitation ;


**Just a fast oneshot i wrote, A little AU because of the fact that Charlie & Claire are off the island, but other than that, the show Jate**

**Enjoy!**

It had been 2 months since the last time he saw her. But everyday since than Kate was on his mind. He could still remember the hurt in her eyes and the shakiness of her voice when they had they're last conversation at the airport. He remembered the tear that escaped her face when he said they had to go back and the disappointment when she first saw him standing there.

"_We were not supposed to leave" He said, high on his pills_

_Shaking her head "Yes, we were" She said sternly before turning to walk back to the car_

That night rang in his head every night before he went to sleep, alone. He wished he could go back and tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her in his life, but he can't go back, so he gets up and tries to go about his day without her.

Today he got up and like every other morning he thought he heard the shower running and remembered the mornings he spent with Kate, and once again he realized that she wasn't there.

He got up and made a pot of coffee, and read the newspaper. He heard footsteps walk down the hall; stop at his door than keep walking. He got up to check, opening the door, nobody was there but down the hall he could see that the mailman was passing his morning mail of the day, glancing down he saw a stack of envelopes at his door, bending down he picked them up and walked back inside

The stack of mail, was pretty much a stack of stuff he didn't want, mostly bills and applications for credit cards, but the last one of the pile, he didn't get everyday, it simply had his name written on the front, turning it over he flipped the flap and grabbed what was inside. It was a card, opening it and looking at the detail he could see right away, it wasn't just any card it was a wedding card, opening it up it read……

"_You are invited to the wedding of Claire Littleton and Charlie Pace"_

_

* * *

_It had been 1440 hours since the last time she saw him. But every second since than Jack was on her mind. She remembered the way her heart broke as she watched him walk out of their house, the life they built together. She remembered the smell of liquor on his breath at their last conversation at the airport. She remembered the hurt look on his face when she told she was doing something for Sawyer, She wishes she could go back and tell him the truth; tell him that she wanted her life with him, only him.

"_I was doing something for him" She admitted_

"_For who?" Jack questioned, feeling uneasy about the answer_

_Kate looked up defeated "For Sawyer, I made him a promise"_

_Jack looked away from her, running a hand in his short hair, she felt the tears running down her cheeks as she cried "It doesn't matter, it had nothing to do with us"_

She still felt the pang of regret for going behind his back in the first place, the hope that she'd get the chance to tell him the truth, if he was ever himself again, she didn't know what she'd do if he didn't. She still hasn't started to believe she'd have to live without him, she didn't know how to give up on him.

This morning Kate woke up, she made herself a bagel and for a second she could have sworn she heard footsteps come down the stairs, like she used to, the footsteps would stop and she would feel his arms wrap around her from behind. She was brought out of her daze by the clipping of the mail box outside, she walked over to the door, and grabbed the mail, bringing it back with her to the kitchen and taking a bite of her bagel, before shuffling through her mail, something got her eye this morning, opening it up she read what it wrote….

"_You are invited to the wedding of Claire Littleton and Charlie Pace"_

_

* * *

_Today was the day of the wedding, they didn't know it but Kate and Jack both R.S.V.P saying they would go. They both drove their cars to the church and got hugs and nice to see you as they entered from their old friends. They were seated as they walked in; apparently Claire had everyone's seating arrangements planned out. Jack sat down in the row he was told, he was the only one in this row so far. A few minutes later he heard someone else being ushered over to the row he was in, when they person got closer, his eyes locked with this person immediately and he found he couldn't look away

"Kate?" He said almost whispering

She smiled despite herself "Hey Jack"

They sat in silence the rest of the wedding, walking out separately when it was over, and driving to the hall they were going to have the dance at, it was just up the block.

They got to the hall and they tried desperately to avoid each other for as must of the night as they could. Unfortunately all that avoiding went out the window when they both decided to go to the bathroom at the same time.

Kate walked out of the one and only bathroom the hall had, wiping her hands on her short dress, taking a breath and preparing herself to go back inside when she bumped into a steady force in front of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Kate apologized

She heard the person reply "No, I was my fault"

"Hey Jack" She laughed when she recognized the voice behind the man

"Hi, I'm sorry were you..?" He trailed pointing towards the restroom

Kate shook her head lightly "No, I'm done, it's all yours"

She began to walk away, and Jack walked to the door, wrapping his hand around the knob, he turned around quickly "Kate?!"

She turned back to him, giving him a shy smile urging him to go on

"How have you been lately?" Jack asked nervously

Kate looked down sadly "I've had better days Jack"

He looked away, than nodded sadly "You look great tonight" He complimented

Despite her guard she thought she built so high, she blushed sending him an honest smile "Thanks, You shaved your beard?"

Jack nodded, his upper lip curving slightly "Needed a change"

"You look good Jack" She replied

Jack smiled; they stood in silence for a little while, forgetting about why they were there to begin with

"We'll I better let you get back to the party" Jack cleared his throat

With a short nod, Kate turned her back and took a few steps forward, Jack didn't budge the door he stared at her, watching her walk away, to his surprise this time she turned around "Were you checking me out?"

Jack laughed, remembering this banter between the two "If I was checking you out, you'd know it" He played along

Kate took a few steps closer to him, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to walk the other way

She smiled nervously, but her voice was somehow flirtatious "You know you were always good with your hands"

"What?" Jack blinked, his confusion showing on his face

"With your hands, you were good" Kate told him

He seemed to let it all sink in and suddenly become very aware of what she was telling him, he chuckled "Yeah, well you know what they say about doctors and their hands"

Kate laughed along with him, despite everything; they gave into this intimate moment between the two of them.

"We were good weren't we?" Kate asked

Jack thought about and smiled "Yeah, we really were"

Their was another moment of silence before Kate decided to speak again "You know we never really had one last Ha!Raw!"

Jack shrugged "Ha!Raw!?"

"Yes, you know when couples break up, they have that one last night of passion before they go their separate ways" She explained

"Yeah, I guess we didn't have that, did we?" He said

Kate shook her head "We kind of left it on a bad note"

Kate took a step closer to him, and he drew in a breath as she placed her hands flat on his chest running them down to his abdomen.

"Maybe we can change that" Se whispered in his ear

Before he could answer her lips were on his, and the familiar taste of her tongue was in his mouth right away, they kissed each other hungrily for awhile, and he started to become more as Jack's lips attached themselves to Kate's neck, sucking lightly at the tender skin there, her hands started working on the buttons of his shirt, before things got out of control, Jack turned the knob of the door and pulled her inside with him.

What's a wedding without smutty wedding sex right?

**Tell me what you think by hitting the button! :)**


End file.
